A Friend In Need
by ErinJordan
Summary: When the Hardy brothers come to the aid of their friend Tony who is facing some life changing events, the possabilty of fatherhood and his dying mother, and a possible witness to a murder. That could end Joe Hardy's life. More Chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**(Do not own Hardy Boys.) Hi I'm back; I was having a bad case of writers block with a HB ND story I was writing, So I decided to put it on the back burner for now. This story is the first one, I started to write, but didn't get a lot of reviews. Made some changes, there will be more Hardy Boys in here, you will have to read it to find out what happens. Not worried about my grammar, I'm sure there are mistakes in here. **

* * *

A Friend In Need

Chapter 1

Fenton Hardy private investigator, was at his desk looking up criminal files. When his good friend and partner Sam Radley stood in the doorway, with a grim look on his face.

Private investigator Sam Radley comes into the office, pulling a file out of his jacket.

"I have some bad news. " Sam said as he handed Fenton the file. "I got a contact in Italy."

A man by the name of Carmine Devereux, was found dead outside an Italian eatery, around March seventh this past spring," Sam sitting down across from Fenton to explain, " They suspect the owner Robert Santos." Sam handing Fenton a photo of a tall good-looking, dark-haired, athletic middle-aged, man. The man was wearing a tailored dark suit. Even in a photo Fenton could tell, the man had a strong presence about him. Under all of that, Fenton knew Santos was a very dangerous man. They also suspect that Santos, maybe involved in a crime organization , hiring out hitmen to do his dirty work. "Carmine Devereux was co-owner of the restaurant."

"What happened?" Fenton asked, reading the file.

"Apparently, a heated argument, broke out between the two men." Sam replied. " that was the last time, anyone saw Devereux alive. His body was found outside a dumpster, an Italian restaurant own by Santos himself."

"Let me guess, the authorities are unable to find any evidence," Fenton said, thinking out loud. " or anyone to, come forward with information. It's the same thing every time."

"People are to scared of losing their life."

"It is different this time, Fenton." Sam said.

"Different, how?"

"There is someone, who may have seen Santos murder Devereux."

"Who?" Fenton's eyes lite up. Finally a break in the case, they've been working on for months. The detective saw the hesitation is his friends eyes. "Sam."

Sam letting out a sigh, ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. "Tony Prito."

* * *

Angela Santos walks nervously into a very busy Prito's Italian restaurant looking for someone.

A roar of laughter coming from a group of teens sitting around a table caught her attention . Finally she spots him, dark-haired eighteen-year-old Italian Tony Prito's, five foot inch frame leaning up against the table laughing. A blonde haired, teen about seventeen with an athletic built, was the reason for the laughter. Sitting next to him, a dark-haired teen, about eighteen, more slender an inch taller, than the blonde boy. Two other teenage boys, sitting across from them about the same age and height, one was husky with short brown hair, the other blonde, but more muscular.

Joe Hardy's blue eyes caught sight of a hot girl about his age, an inches shorter, then his six-foot frame. She was wearing dark jeans,with a blue long sleeve shirt. The girl's long raven hair cascade down to her shoulders. The girl's green emerald eye's were staring at Tony.

"Hey Tony, there's a hot girl checking you out."

Tony turning his head, his smile slowly fading, when he saw the girl.

"What is she doing here? He muttered under his breath.

Biff Hooper and Chet Morton also noticed the girl. Frank Hardy Joe's year older brother, could not help notice his friend's face turn slightly pale. The girl started making her way towards their table.

Frank turns to Tony asking, " Do you know her ?"

"Her name is Angela Santos. I met her in Italy during spring break. We went out a couple of times." Tony said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Before, Tony could answer, "Tony please, I need to talk to you."

"What are you doing here ?" Tony hissed.

"I've been looking for you," replied the raven-haired girl, " I need to talk to you, Please, it's important."

Tony seeing the curious faces around the table, he quickly made introductions, then lead Angela to a private place to talk.

Biff leaned over the table, whispering, " Who is that?"

" I don't know." Joe answered, "Tony didn't seem happy to see her."

"Maybe, they broke up and, she wants to get back together with him." Chet suggested.

"If she came all this way from Italy, it's something big." Frank added. He too was a little curious, about what is going on with his friend. His detective instincts he inherited from his detective father, were kicking in wanting to find out.

* * *

Tony's father Aldo Prito the owner of the eatery, an Italian man of average height, in his late forties with dark hair, came up to their table smiling. " Where's Tony?"

The four teens looked at each other, not sure of what to say to Tony's father. Frank was about to respond, when a pale-face Tony came up slumping into a chair next to Joe, bearing his head in his hands, "I'm in trouble."

"Tony what's wrong?" Mr. Prito, in alarming voice, concern for his son.

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

Angela coming up laying a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony shook her hand away, stood up saying that he needed some air. He headed for the door not caring about the stares, and whispers coming from the restaurant. Joe looked at Frank wondering, if he should go after Tony. Frank indicated "yes" with his brown eyes, as Joe too off.

Mr. Prito's eyes widen at the sight of the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Angela felt all eyes on her like daggers. "I had to see Tony." She stated.

Frank saw a flicker of rage in the man's dark eyes. Aldo Prito a kind a generous man. Who never knew a stranger. Frank has never seen so much anger in the man.

"Stay away, from my son."

"I can't." Angela said in an almost whisper, "Tony is the father of my son."

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the more I write. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Do not own Hardy Boys.) I promise, there will be more Hardy Boys in the next few Chapters. I would like some reviews, to let my know how I'm doing. The Hardys play a big part in the story. (Writer's note I made some small changes, In the first chapter and this one, instead of having my character Angela pregnant. I wrote it so that she already had the baby. I didn't want to confuse anyone.) Please Review. **

* * *

A Friend in Need

Chapter 2

Joe Hardy was trying to calm down, a very frantic Tony Prito pacing back and forth outside, the restaurant by the loading dock.

"Tony, please calm down."

Tony stopped his pacing looking at Joe, " My whole world is falling apart," He laughs sarcastically, " You want me to calm down."

"All that pacing is making me dizzy." Joe teased trying to lighten the mood, "Besides, you're starting to ware a hole in the ground.'

That drew out a faint smile from his friend, Joe took a seat on the back step. " At least, I got you to calm down."

"I have a son." came out in one breath.

"What?"

"I have a son." Tony let out a deep sigh, as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Joe just sat there speechless, He tried to put himself in Tony's shoes. Joe cares for his,girlfriend Vanessa, very much. They have been dating, for only two years. Sure they made out a few times, he would never cross that line. Having a baby at his age,was something he could not imagine. There were so many things, Joe wanted to do like graduate from, high school, go to college. Go to work full-time with his father as a private investigator, along with his brother Frank. He knows Frank feels the same way. He looked forward to someday settling down with a wife and kids.

Tony was staring down at the ground. Joe could see the wheels turning in his friend's head.

Joe cleared his throat to say something, no words came out. " So... he stumbled Clearing his throat again. "Are you sure?"

Tony pulls pictures out of his back pocket. "His name is Antonio and, six months old."

"Wow." was all Joe could say, looking at the little face of Tony's son. How can such a little thing be so beautiful. Yet, when he looked at Tony, he could see the fear in his eyes. Joe knew his friend's life has changed in a big way.

Joe handed the pictures back, put a comforting arm around Tony. " We are here to support you, in any way you need."

Tony's voice quivering out a " Thanks, Joe."

"Where is your son?" Joe asked, "I didn't see Angela with a baby."

"I don't know." Tony shook his head.

"Where did you two meet?"

"We met in Italy, My parents and I were there, visiting family during spring break." Tony went all quiet, when he mention family. Joe wondered if it was, because of the baby or something else.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little emotional."

The blonde teen ran a hand through his hair, he began to feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe, he should go get Frank or Mr. Prito. They could handle it better.

"It's okay, I understand." Joe sympathized.

You don't understand." Tony shook his head, tear steaming down his face.

"I know your upset about the baby..."

"It not about the baby. It's my mom."

"Your mom?

"She's dying."

* * *

Aldo looked as if, the wind knocked right out if him. Frank went into action, as he rushed to the man's side. He handed Aldo a glass of water, then guiding him to a chair. "Are you alright?"

Aldo got to his feet with Frank supporting him. "Yes I'm alright, thank you."

"Ms. Santos, why don't we discuss this in my office." Aldo addressed the raven-haired girl. He turns to Frank, "I may need your help."

Frank agreed. Noticing, the scared look on Angela's face. that made him wonder about Tony. Frank wanted to go check on his friend but, Joe was with him. So, he knew Tony was in good hands.

Biff and Chet still stunned by the news, got up to leave. They gave their word not to say anything.

* * *

There was a smothering silence in Aldo's office waiting for someone to speak.

Angela's eyes were all red and, puffy from crying. Finally spoke, "I'm sorry.'

"Why now?" Aldo questioned, "Why did you wait until now, to tell Tony, he has a son."

You don't know, what my live has been like." Angela said, tears running down her face. Frank took a tissue box off the desk handing it to her. "Thank you."

She wipes away the tears then continues, "My father is a hard man to live with. It's like living in a prison. I have to get his permission to do just about everything."

"Does he hit you?" Frank asked.

Angela snorted a laugh. "that would be like showing that he cares, My father has never done either one. Robert Santos wants a son, to carry on the Santos name, and to run the family business."

Does your father know about the baby?"

Angela broke in to tears. "Yes, He took my baby from me, to raise as his son." Aldo took a water bottle out of a small refrigerator, behind his desk.

Frank was just stunned. What kind of man, takes his own grandchild from his own daughter. This was no man, to even call him human, was hard to imagine. " What about my son?" Aldo breaking into his thoughts.

"What about my Tony?"

"After, what happened in Italy."

Frank looked from Angela to Aldo. " What happened in Italy?"

"That's where I met Tony." Angela said. "He came into my father's restaurant. We sort of collided into each other, I was carrying a tray of food." She smiled at the memory. " We had pasta all over each other. Tony was so embarrassed, he kept on apologizing, offering to help clean up. He said, he was use to it back home at his family's restaurant." Angela took a sip of water, He was so sweet."

"We went out a couple of times after that. Tony was the first guy, who made me feel special. One night we went out to dinner. He walked me back to my place. I asked Tony, where he was from. He told me, in Bayport a small town outside of New York." She paused to that a breath, then said, Tony told me, he was visiting family for a few weeks. He got all quite, when he mentioned family."

When I asked, what was wrong, he'd change the subject. Tony started crying. He told me about his mother, I knew how he was feeling, I lost my mother when I was fifteen. So, I sat there comferting him, we started kissing and one thing lead to another. We didn't mean to take things as far, as we did. He was upset about his mother."

Frank saw tears in Mr. Prito's eyes at the mention of his wife. Then suddenly it hit him, Tony's mother was dying.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Do not own Hardy Boys.) Sorry this is kind of short. Like it so far, Should I continue? What do you think? Next Chap. More Hardy Boys.**

* * *

A Friend in Need

Chapter 3

"Tony's mother is dying" the words rolled over in Frank's mind. Mrs. Prito is the sweetest generous person, Frank has ever met.

Simone Prito like her, husband never knew a stranger, always willing to help a friend in need. The Prito family also, play a big part in their community. They volunteer their time doing charity work, like serving up hot meals at their church mission during the holidays.

Frank felt his own eyes, start to mist at the thought of what his friend is, going through on top of everything else. She could always found in the kitchen cooking up mouth-watering Italian dishes. Tony told him once, when his mother cooked it was from her heart, it was her passion.

Frank felt his own eyes start to mist at the thought of, what his friend was going through on top of everything else. Aldo saw the look on his Frank's face. "I guess Tony didn't tell you."

Frank shook his head. "Tony never said anything to me or Joe."

"I'm afraid my son is having a time with his mother being ill." Aldo let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Angela "This news is something, he does not need now."

Angela wiping tears from her eyes, stood up saying, "I need to go." Frank got up to hold the door for her. As she made her way out the door, Frank thought he caught, a small grin across the girls face.

After Angela had gone. "What can we do to help." Frank offered.

'I'm going to need you and, Joe to help protect Tony." Mr. Prito leaning back in his chair, "From Angela's father."

"You really thing this Robert Santos , would come after Tony?" Frank asked.

"Yes I do, We went to Italy so that my wife, could see where she grew up on last time."

"It was during spring break so that, Tony wouldn't miss any school. The whole time we were there, my son became distant. He would not interact with anyone, it didn't matter how hard we tried, to involve him in family activities." Aldo ran a hand through his dark hair. It was clear, the man was under a lot of stress with a sick wife, running the restaurant, finding out he has a grandson, and now this Santos. Frank didn't know, how much more this man can take. Aldo continued, "I just thought, it he was having a hard time, being around his mother. They have a special bond.

"What happen in Italy?" Frank asked, getting back to the matter.

"When we found out my wife was sick, We all know she wasn't going to get any better. Simone did not want to spend her last remaining months taking chemotherapy." Aldo's voice choked up on his words. Tears forming in the man's eyes as, Frank reached over to squeeze the man's hand to comfort him. He waited patiently for Aldo to continue, " She wanted to spend it with her family and friends, more importantly Tony." Aldo let out a heavy sigh, wiping the tears in his eyes, "Tony was always helping his mother out, with anything she needed. They were always laughing, joking around with, each other like they always do."

"It was in Italy when Tony's behavior started to change. He went out evey night with that girl. One night he came home after a date with Angela, Tony was very nervous, would not eat or sleep. All he wanted was to go home to Bayport."

"Something else happened that night, I tried to get Tony to talk to me. All he would say, was that her father caught them together, and threaten him."

"Threated him, how?"

"All I know is Tony could not wait to leave Italy."

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Do not own the Hardy Boys) Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming, more to come.**

A Friend in Need

* * *

It was around midnight , at the Hardy house. Joe was in bed staring up at the ceiling. He could not get Tony out of his mind. Angela's father Robert Santos threaten to hurt him, just for being involved with his daughter. Mr. Prito had suspect there is more to the threat. The thought, of his friend's life being threaten, made him worry even more. Tony refused to talk about it, could not wait to leave Italy. He was always telling his friends, how much he loves Italy, never wanting to leave.

Angela comes walking into, Prito's restaurant six months later, to tell Tony, he has a son. On top of that, dealing with his gravely ill mother. That got Joe thinking, of his own mother Laura, who he take after in blonde hair and blue eyes. She was close to the same age as Mrs. Prito. They both volunteer in various charities. Joe knows first hand at, what's like to lose someone close to him. Iola Morton his late girlfriend died in a car explosion, meant for him and Frank. It is still too painful to talk about. He decided to push that a side and, focus on Tony.

"Sleep, isn't coming for me tonight." Joe muttered to himself. He got up from his bed walked through, the bathroom that connected to his brother's room.

"Frank, are you awake?" He whispers.

"Yes, I'm awake." Frank replied, He sat up in bed, turning on the light on his nightstand.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah,

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Frank moved over so Joe could lay down beside him. It was something, they always did. When his little brother couldn't sleep from a nightmare or had something on his mind. Joe would come into Frank's room to talk about it. It didn't matter how late , they would until Joe felt better. Frank would wake up the next morning, to find Joe sound asleep, right next to him. He would never turn Joe away. Right now, Frank was feeling the same way.

There was a knock on Frank's door. "Thought I saw a light on in here." both brothers turn to see, Fenton Hardy the older version of Frank, coming into the room.

Fenton sat down in Frank's computer chair. "Why are you up so late, Dad?" Joe asked.

"Working on a case."

"So,why are you two up?"

The boys took turns telling their father, about Tony's situation with his mother, Santos, and the baby. When they had finished, Frank saw a look on the detective's face, that told him he knows something. "I take it, you already know."

"Only about Tony's mother and, Italy." Fenton continued to explain, before he was hit with a bunch of questions. "Just before, the Prito's trip to Italy, Aldo told your mother and I, about his wife's illness. He needed the name of a good lawyer for some legal advice. Simone wanted to make out a will for Tony."

"What about Santos?"

Fenton stood up, walking over to shut the door. "What I am about to tell you two, goes no further, than this room."

Frank and Joe both sat up. They both knew it wasn't good news.

"When they go home from Italy, Aldo told me about, the threat Santos made, against Tony about his daughter. So, I did some checking, with the Italian authorities, to see if they had anything on Santos."

"What did you find out?"

"Robert Santos is their main suspect in a murder investigation. A man's body was found in a dumpster outside an Italian restaurant."

A chill ran down Joe's spine. "Why do they suspect Santos?"

"A man by the name of Carmine Devereux, was found dead outside an Italian eatery, around March seventh this past spring," Fenton explained, "Santos is a very dangerous man. They also suspect that Santos, maybe involved in crime a organization, hiring out hitmen to do his dirty work. Carmine Devereux was co-owner of the restaurant. Apparently, a heated argument, broke out between the two men. It was the last time, anyone saw Devereux alive. His body was found outside a dumpster, an Italian restaurant own by Santos himself."

"The police suspect Santos is responsible for, a least several more deaths in the past few months. They are unable to find any evidence," Fenton said, shaking his head." or anyone to, come forward with information.

"People are too scared of losing their life."

Frank had a startling thought. "When did this happen?"

"The body was found two nights ago, after the Prito's left Italy." Fenton answered.

"The night Tony got involved with Angela." Joe broke into Frank's thoughts.

"Didn't they met at an Italian restaurant?"

Frank shook his head yes. " Mr. Prito said Tony was really, anxious to leave Italy."

"Tony might be a witness to the murder."

"The only way, we are going to find out, is if Tony tells us himself," Joe shrugged his shoulders, " and, he refuses to talk."

"Tony is afraid, " Frank said, "I think Santos is using the baby, to keep Tony from talking."

"What about Angela?"

"I don't trust her."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say, I think Angela is a really good actress." Frank quickly explaining her actions in Aldo's office. "I also, think she is in on this as well, but for a different reason."

"I'll keep looking into Santos, Sam is working on the case in Italy." Fenton stood up to leave before saying," Since Santos's daughter, is here in Bayport, that means Santos is here too. We can't put Tony in protective custody, because of his mother. I'm going to talk to Chief Collig, and see about getting, police protection for Tony.

"In the meantime, You two are to stay close to Tony. He might talk to you than, anyone else." Fenton heads for the door, turns to his sons with, "I suspect Santos knows, that I am investigation him. Please be careful, you could be in danger yourselves."

Both boys knotted in agreement. Fenton left saying goodnight. Joe got up to go to his room, hoping tomorrow Tony will talk to them.

* * *

The sound of a telephone woke Frank out of a deep sleep. Forcing his eyes open glancing at the clock, it was three in the morning. "Who would be calling at this hour? Stepping out into the hallway to answer the phone. He stopped when to see, Fenton already answering on the phone.

Joe and Laura stood beside Frank, wondering what was going on, Fenton had a somber look on his face." I am so sorry, Aldo. If there is anything we can do...yes, I'll let eveyone know. Take care."as Fenton hung up the phone.

"Fenton, what's wrong ?" Laura cried.

"Simone Prito passed way."

* * *

**Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Hardy Boys ) Thank you for your reviews. What do you think, of my story so far? Let me know. **

* * *

A Friend in Need

Chapter 5

When word got out about Simone Prito passing away, all of their families and friends, immediately offering their condolences, stopping by with food and support. Most of the Prito's relatives live in Italy, It will take them a few days, before they can come for Simone's funeral.

Considering with everything else going on in his son's life, Aldo said he was, glad that Tony had the support, of his friends. Joe felt touch by Aldo's words, considering them as family. Joe along with Frank, Chet Morton, Biff Hooper, Phil Cohen and, Frank's girlfriend Callie Shaw all grow up with Tony. Even Joe's girlfriend Vanessa Bender, who moved to Bayport a year ago, was already accepted her into their circle.

Fenton went to see if, there were any news on Santos. Laura, in the kitchen, making coffee. Aldo was in his study, on the phone talking to family. Officer Con Riley, from the Bayport Police Department, and a good friend of the Hardy's, standing by as friend and, police protection for Tony.

"I guess you could, call us family." Joe thought, looking around at the sad faces, sitting in the living room.

" I feel so bad for Tony, losing his mom, she was such a nice person." Vanessa said, softly.

"It's hard to know, what to say to him."

"I know what Tony is going through..." Seventeen year old Chet's voice trailed off, thinking about his late sister.

Eighteen year old, tall slender Phil Cohen with wavy brown hair, asked while adjusting his glasses. "Tell us about this threat, against Tony." Quickly changing the subject.

Frank filled everyone in on Tony's situation with Santos.

"what can we do to help?"

"Well for starters, we can't leave Tony alone." Frank stated. " My dad has a photo of Santos, I'll make some copies for you."

"Where is Tony?" Seventeen year old, muscular Biff Hooper asked, which got everyone's attention, looking around for their friend.

" I think, I saw him go upstairs." Eighteen year-old Phil Cohan.

Joe got up from the sofa. "I'll go check on him."

Joe when upstairs to check on his friend.

To Joe's surprise, Tony met him at his bedroom door.

"Hi Joe, need something?"

"Just making sure, you're okay." Joe said a concerning voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tony let out a heavy sigh.

"I understand." Joe could see dark circles around, Tony's eyes. It was clear, his friend was under a lot of stress.

"Joe, I need to take a walk, to clear my head. I don't feel like, being around a lot of people."

"I don't know...Tony." Joe replied, shaking his head. "That might be a bad idea."

"Just a quick walk down the alley, We will be back, before anyone notices we're gone."

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

"Thanks Joe."

Tony lead Joe down the stairs, leading to an empty kitchen, quickly making their way out the back door.

Joe knew that Tony likes to take walks down the alley behind his house. He walks it almost every day, because, it leads to Prito's. The boys made, their way about half-way down the alley. That's when, Joe had an uneasy feeling, "Tony, I think we should to go back."

Just then, a black car with tinted windows, comes roaring down the alley. Two very large men, wearing dark clothing, jumped out grabbing the boys, waving guns in their faces, forcing them into the car than, took off.

* * *

It was at least twenty minutes, since Joe went to check on Tony. Frank decided to go upstairs, to check on them himself. He could not explain it, he had an uneasy feeling. " I'm sure they're fine, probably talking and lost track of time."

Frank knocked on Tony's door. "Tony, Joe?" He opened the door, to an empty bedroom. Frank started to panick. Where are they?

Frank quickly went down to the back stairs, to the back stairs leading to the kitchen. Where he found Laura, and, Callie putting food away.

" Did Joe or Tony, come through here?"

"I thought , Chet said they were upstairs." Laura alarmed, by tone of , on her oldest son's voice. Aldo, Officer Riley came rushing into the kitchen, along with Chet, Biff, Phil and Vanessa.

All at once everyone's words echoed Frank's ears, "We can't find Joe or Tony."

* * *

Fenton was on his way, the minuite he got the call, that Joe and Tony were missing. Callie and Vanessa were, doing their best to keep, to keep Laura and Aldo calm. Chet, Biff and Phil went around talking to the neighbors, if they had seen the missing boys.

Frank and Con were outside searching for clues, that would lead them to the missing boys. Con could see the worried look in Frank's eyes. He put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Frank."

"We'll find them."

Frank knotted thank you.

"Tony likes to take walks down, the back alley behind his house. It leads to the Prito's restaurant."

"Okay, let's check it out." Con replied.

They were half way down the alley, when Frank spotted something on the ground. His heart skipped a beat, it was Joe's brown leather wallet.

"Frank,"

"It's Joe's "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, " Frank said, as he looked inside the wallet, " His cash and credit cards are still in it."

"Which means...

"Which means Joe left it, as a sign that he was here." Con finishing Frank's sentence. To their disappointment they, didn't find anymore clues.

Frank looked up to see Fenton's car pulling into the Prito's driveway. Frank and Con walked up to Fenton. Frank handed his father Joe's wallet, telling he his theory, which Fenton had to agree. He put his arm around his son, "We'll find them. Let's go inside."

Laura and Aldo were both sick with worry over their missing boys. Callie and Vanessa sat down a tray of coffee, and sandwiches. "Everyone needs to eat, to keep their strength up." Callie said.

" I made a fresh pot of coffee." Vanessa added, trying to be brave for Joe's sake. Aldo and Laura both thanked them, but were too worried to eat. Fenton adding that, Frank finding Joe's wallet was a good sign. That didn't seem to faze them.

Frank never felt so help less, here Aldo just lost his wife, at the same time his son along with Joe are missing, fearing Santos had them. Just then, Fenton's cell phone started ringing.

"Detective Fenton Hardy." everyone watched as, Fenton's face slightly paled, as hung up.

"Dad?'

"Fenton?"

Before, Fenton could say a word, Tony Prito comes staggering in , trying to catch his breath,

"Santos ..has ..Joe!"

" He's.. going ..to kill him, .. it's all... my fault !"

**To be continued... please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own Hardy Boys ) Sorry it took me so long to up date. I took a little break, Kind of taking my time working on my chapters. I will up date as soon as I can. let me know what you think of my story so far.**

* * *

A Friend in Need

Chapter 6

Tony slumped down in to a recliner, "Santos is going to kill Joe ." Tears streaming down his face,

it's all... my fault." Tony bared, his face in his hands, "Just like ...mom."

"No, Tony ." Aldo knelt beside his son, "it's not your fault."

" How can you say that?" Tony looked at his father, " I wasn't there, for mom, when she needed me...

..And, now Joe,"Tony swallowed the lumping is throat, " I just wanted to take a walk down the alley, to clear my head. I don't feel like, being around a lot of people."

" Joe didn't think, it was a good idea. I told him it would be a quick walk."

Tony quickly told them about the a black car with tinted windows. He told them about, the two very large men dressed in black clothing, grabbing them, waving guns in their faces, and forcing them into the car. "I'm so .. sorry," Tony gave Frank an almost pleading look," I didn't mean, for Joe to get hurt. "

Frank ran a hand down his brown hair, then sat down, on the coffee table in front of his friend, he wanted to yell at Tony, for putting his little brother in danger. It was killing him, to think was happening to Joe. Frank knew deep down, that Tony wasn't to blame. He blamed Santos and his daughter for the pain, they have in flicked on his friend. Tony is dealing with a lot, his missing son, a potential witness to a murder, on top of that, dealing with the death of his mother.

"Tony, your dad is right. what happened to your mom and Joe, it's not your fault."

"Where is Joe now?" Frank asked, getting back to the matter.

"Bayport Inn, Motel, there was no one, else there but us."Tony answered, "They forced us out of the car, shoving guns our faces. We were heading towards one of the rooms, at the end of the motel. Joe elbowed one of the big guys in the stomach, I kicked the other one, knocking him in to his partner. That gave us time, to make a run for it." Tony paused to catch his breath, " As we were running, they started firing at us."

Tony looks at Frank, in a quivering voice, "the next thing I know, Joe falls to the ground." Tony could hear, gasps around the room.

Frank's brown eyes widen, his heart pounding," Are you saying, they shot Joe?"

"I don't know." Tony whispered back, fighting back tears, " Joe yelled at me, ...telling me not to stop, ... to keep going,...and get help."

"I just kept on going, ...don't even know, ...how I got here. I'm so .. sorry," Tony again gave Frank pleading look," I didn't mean, for Joe to get hurt. "

"No one, is blaming you." Frank put a hand on, Tony's shoulder, he feel his friend shaking, in a calming voice, " I know, that Joe doesn't blame you."

As soon as Frank said that, Tony began to calm down. "Thanks, Frank." Tony replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked around at the faces, shaking theirs heads, agreeing with Frank.

"Tony, did you see Santos?" Fenton asked, feeling bad for even asking, it was important in order to find Joe.

"No," Tony answered shaking his head."I didn't actually see him."

"How do you know, Santos has Joe?"

Tony got all quite," I saw those two guys, with Santos, that night in Italy."

"The night I saw Santos, shoot a man, in cold blood."

The whole room fell silent, waiting for someone to speak.

Frank stood up, looking at Fenton, " What was, the phone call about?" All eyes fell on the Detective.

"I'll explain later," Fenton replied, making his way to the door, " We need to get on the motel."

"I'll call Chief Collig, " Officer Riley informing them, as he pulled out his cell phone.

" Wait, let me go with you," Tony stood up walking over to Frank.

" Tony, you have been a big help already. You need to stay here and rest," Frank saw Tony was about to protect.

"Son, please come sit down," Aldo put his arm around, Tony guiding him to the sofa.

Frank knotted his head at Phil, Chet and Biff, he lowering his voice, "You guys keep an eye on Tony, don't let him out of you sight. His life is still in danger."

"Don't worry, we'll take of Tony." Chet said, assuring Frank. "You just bring, Joe home."

Officer Riley stayed behind, in case Santos tried to get to Tony. Fenton and Frank both gave Laura a quick hug, assuring her Joe will be alright.

* * *

" Hang on Joe, we're coming." Frank said under his breath, staring out the passenger window, lost in thought. Fenton pulled in to the parking lot of the motel. Where Chief Collig and several officers were already there.

"Dad!" Frank practically flying out of the car, Before Fenton could come to a stop.

"Frank..what...?" Fenton 's heart dropped, when he saw, Frank running towards, something on the ground, with a white sheet draped over it.

"No!" Fenton jumped out of the car, not taking his eyes of the white sheet.

"Please God," Frank knelt next to the white sheet, his heart was pounding out of his chest, "don't let it be Joe." He could not bring himself to lift the sheet.

Fenton sank to his knees beside Frank. He never felt so scared, to think his youngest son, could be...Fenton shook the thought out of his head.

" Frank look away," Fenton ordered. As his hand shook, reaching for the head of the sheet.

"Dad." Frank insisted, "I have to know."

Fenton knotted then, was about to pull the sheet back, when he heard, "Fenton wait!"

Chief Collig a middle -aged, athletic man, with dark hair and a, touch of gray. "It's not Joe."

"What?" Frank and Fenton both in union. They looked at the Chief, letting his words sink in." it's Mr. Wheeler the motel manager."

Fenton still heard the words, "It's not Joe" but to his satisfaction, pulling back the sheet, to see the face of an old gray-haired man.

Slowly, Frank and Fenton both, let out the breaths they were holding. Fenton put a hand on Frank's shoulder "It's not Joe"

As father and son both got to their feet, both thinking the same thing, "Where is Joe?"

**to be continued... review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) I haven't been getting alot of reviews, ****What do you think, of my story? Should I continue? Please send me some reviews, if you want to know what happends to Joe? There is good stuff coming.**

* * *

A Friend in need.

Chapter 7

" Hang on Joe, we're coming." Frank said under his breath, staring out the passenger window, lost in thought. Fenton pulled in to the parking lot of the motel. Where Chief Collig and several officers were already there.

"Dad!" Frank practically flying out of the car, Before Fenton could come to a stop,

"Frank..what...?" Fenton 's heart dropped, when he saw, Frank running towards, something on the ground, with a white sheet draped over it.

"No!" Fenton jumped out of the car, not taking his eyes of the white sheet.

"Please God," Frank knelt next to the white sheet, his heart was pounding out of his chest, "don't let it be Joe." He could not bring himself to lift the sheet.

Fenton sank to his knees beside Frank. He never felt so scared, to think his youngest son, could be...Fenton shook the thought out of his head.

" Frank look away," Fenton ordered. As his hand shook, reaching for the head of the sheet.

"Dad." Frank insisted, "I have to know."

Fenton knotted then, was about to pull the sheet back, when he heard, "Fenton wait!"

Chief Collig a middle-aged, athletic man, with dark hair and a, touch of gray. "It's not Joe."

"What?" Frank and Fenton both in union. They looked at the Chief, letting his words sink in. " It's the motel manager, Mr. Wheeler."

Fenton still heard the words, "It's not Joe" but to his satisfaction, pulling back the sheet, to see the face of an old gray-haired man.

Slowly, Frank and Fenton both, let out the breaths they were holding. Fenton put a hand on Frank's shoulder "It's not Joe"

As father and son both got to their feet, both thinking the same thing, "Where is Joe?"

* * *

"Where is Joe?" Frank's mind started reeling, He never felt so scared, to thinking for a second his little brother, could be...Frank shook the thought out of his head.

Fenton's heart went out to his oldest son. Frank took his big brother roll seriously, he loves little brother, always looking out for Joe. Joe would do the same for his big brother. Some people would think, it is unnatural to see two brothers as close as his sons. They were more than, just brothers they are best friends, partners in crime solving. The brothers were inseparable, it was almost cruel to split them up.

The brothers are the complete opposite of each other. Frank is more logical always thinking, and planning things out, before following through. Joe was always rushing into a situation without thinking of his own safety. Where one brother's weakness is the other brother's strength. They relied on each other's strength when solving a case. This is what made them good detectives.

Fenton put his arm around Frank, guiding him over to the car. "Frank, Are you alright?"

"I will be, once we find Joe." Frank replied, leaning against the car.

" Sorry, scaring you like that."Chief Collig said, as walking up to them. " Mr. Wheeler's body laying there on the ground, we found him about five minutes, before you got here." Collig letting out a heavy sigh, " He was shot, seven times in the back." Chief Collig held up a plastic bag, inside was a chain necklace with a silver cross. There was blood in the chain. "This was found in room 110, the last one the end."

"That's Joe's!" Frank cried.

Frank felt anger building up inside of him, Seeing the masked look on Fenton's face, he knew his father was thinking the same thing. Both of them, vowing to bring down Santos. "Joe never takes it off. Iola gave it to him for his seventeenth birthday, a few months before she..." Frank's voice trailed off.

"We did find something else." Chief Collig said, swallowing a lump looking at Fenton "There is a message for you."

Frank and Fenton both looked at each other. They both knew it wasn't good news.

Chief Collig lead them to the room, he removed the yellow police tape on the door. Collig opened the door, with Fenton and Frank right beside him. Once inside they stopped horrified by the sight of the room. The place was completely trashed with glass everywhere, a small table turned over in the corner of the room. There was blood stains on the bed, the most starling part, was the blood written message on the wall above the head-board, that read, " Hardy! Give us the Prito boy, or your son dies!"

* * *

Joe's eyes fluttered open, then quickly closed them, do to a splitting headache. He found his hands tied to a bed post. What's going on?"as he started pulling against the ropes trying to loosen them. He felt pain, shooting through his left leg. "Awwww!"

Suddenly, two very large men dressed in dark clothing, and a dark-haired, athletic middle-aged, man wearing a tailored dark suit,came rushing into the room.

" Santos" A cold shiver ran down Joe's spine, his eyes started getting heavy.

"See, we delivered the boy to you, just like you asked." Joe heard a grim voice speak.

"What about the Prito boy?" Santos demanded.

"He got away." The grim voice answered,

"We even, called Hardy to let him know, we left him a nice little message, at the motel."

Santos looking at the gun shot wound, on the blonde boy's leg. "YOU IDIOTS!,"

"I WANT THE PRITO BOY DEAD!" Santos roared pointing at Joe, "I NEED THAT HARDY BOY, ALIVE!"

" I don't care, what you do to me!" Joe shot back, panting as beads of sweat, forming on his forehead. "Leave Tony alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Santos turns to Joe, "your friend knows too much."

"But first, I need to take care of a something," Santos pulls out a gun, firing a couple of rounds into, grim voice's chest. Joe watched in horror, as the big man clutched his chest, falls lifeless to the ground in a heap.

"Wilkes, get Davis's body out of here," Santos ordered, "then, get some clean bandages and, something to relieve the pain."

Joe's eyes widen, "What!"

"We need to get the a bullet out, before you bleed to death."

"No!" Joe shouted, as pain, shot through his left leg. Tears streaming down his face, then everything went black.

**to be continued...Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) Let me know, what you think? This chapter is kind of long. Hope you like it. Thanks again to everyone, for your reviews.**

* * *

A Friend in need.

Chapter 8

Joe's head was swimming in a sea of darkness. He tried to open eyes, then quickly closed them, do to a splitting headache. Joe could feel beads of sweat, forming on his forehead, with his whole body feeling cold, and clammy. There was pain, shooting through his left leg. "What... is ... happening... to me?"

Suddenly, images started flooding back to him, like taking a walk with Tony, down the alley behind his house. The two large men dressed in black clothing, grabbing them, waving guns in their faces, forcing them into a car. Arriving at the Bayport Inn, Motel. Heading, towards one of the rooms, at the end of the motel. Joe elbowing one of the big guys in the stomach. Then, Tony kicking the other one, knocking him into his partner. The gun shots firing over their heads, as they took off running. The gun shot to his left leg, as he hits the ground. Yelling at,Tony not to stop, " keep going... get help." Then everything getting dark, Joe waking up, finding himself tied to a bed post, looking up at the face of Santo. "Santos!"

"Dr. Marsalis." Joe heard the sound of a male voice," How is our patient?"

" Santos" A cold shiver ran down Joe's spine, struggling to open his eyes.

" I am afraid, he has a high fever, from an infection," The doctor replied, " You took a big risk, taking that bullet out of him."

"This boy needs to be, in a hospital."

"This boy is not going, anywhere, doctor." Santos said in a stern voice. " That's, what I'm paying you for, to keep him alive."

"This Hardy Boy is going, to make me a very rich man."

" Mr. Santos..." Dr. Marsalis started to argue, when Santos gave him an icy stare.

"Dr. Marsalis," Santos headed for the door. "I still have some business, to take care of."

Santos turn back to the doctor, " When I come back, we are leaving this retched town."

"You make sure, that Hardy boy is well, enough to travel."

* * *

A few minutes later, Joe heard the door close, slowly opening his eyes. He saw a doctor, his late sixties with, short grey hair, of average height, standing beside his bed, wearing a white coat, was the only one in the room.

" I'm Dr. Marsalis." Dr. Marsalis put a cool compress on Joe's forehead, "I'm so sorry about this" he whispered.

Joe's mouth was so dry, he tried to speak, but, no words came out.

"Here I'll get you some water."

Dr. Marsalis poured water from, a pitcher on the nightstand, by the bed.

"I'm going to untie you." Dr. Marsalis said. "Don't try anything or, we'll both be in trouble."

After Joe's arms were finally free, Dr. Marsalis helped him sit up, so he could take a drink. Joe took a sip of water, "Thanks." He said, taking a deep breath.

The doctor stuck a thermometer in Joe's mouth, placing a hand on his forehead. After a few minutes, Dr. Marsalis, pulled out the thermometer, "Still too high." shaking his head. "We need to get that fever down." The doctor heads for the door, then stops, " I need to tie, you back up."

"Look... at ...me," Joe said, letting out a deep breath, "it's nn..ot like, ...I'm going ...anywhere."

"Alright, but just as a precaution," The doctor replied, "I'm going to lock the door, get some rest. I'll be back soon." Dr. Marsalis leaves, locking the door behind him.

"You'll be back," Joe mumbled, " I'm... out ...of... here."

Joe threw the covers back, realizing he was in his boxers, looked down at his bandaged leg, "What did.. they, ...do to me?"

"I have... to get ...out of here." Joe winches in pain, as he sat up on the edge of the bed. His vision was clear enough, to see his clothes draped over a chair, in the corner of the room.

"Okay Hardy,..forget the pain,.. focus."

"Your.. first mission...get pants." Taking a couple deep breaths, Joe stood up putting all his weight on his right leg. He takes one step, with his right, He felt pain, shooting through his left leg. "Awwww!" Then falls to the floor panting, "Shut... Up Hardy, they're... going to ...hear you!" Joe berated himself, taking a few seconds to compose himself. " let's... try... this again,... focus.. Hardy.. focus..."

..forget... the... pain." As Joe took a few more breaths, then proceeded to get to his feet. Again, felt pain, shooting through his left leg. "Awwww!" Then falls to the floor panting. "I...can't ...do this." Joe cried, baring his head under his arms. "I...need... Frank, ...what ..would ...Frank do?"

"Frank... wouldn't ...give up." Joe just laid there, then he heard, the sound of a baby crying. "A ...baby?"

" Tony's...son," Joe's eyes widen, as he remembers, something Santos said, "I still have some business, to take care of,... I WANT THE PRITO BOY DEAD!" Joe's heart started pounding, "I ...have to get .. Tony, ...Santos ...going to... kill him."

"Okay Hardy,... third..times.. the charm ..," Joe winches in pain, as beads of sweat, streaming down his face, " forget... pain,.. focus ... for Tony...for the baby... for Frank."

"...Get...p.. pants." Taking a couple deep breaths, Joe crawling slowly to the chair, focusing on his pants...ignoring the pain.. every part of his body, was telling him to stop, and sleep, Joe knew his fever was getting worse. He had to keep going, Joe repeated over and over in his head, " focus ... for Tony...for the baby... for Frank." He kept on going until, he came to the chair, "Yes, pants!"

Joe stood up putting all his weight on his right leg. He takes one step, with his right, He felt pain, shooting through his left leg, holding on to the chair for support. Joe grabbed his pants sits down, with grunts and, cursing every time he moved. Finally, Joe had his, blood stained pants and shirt on.

"Okay Hardy.. second mission...door." as he wiped the sweat of his face. "On the count of three..one...two... taking a deep breath, Joe stood up, ...three..door." Joe repeating over again in his head, " focus ... Tony... baby... Frank." He kept on going until, using the chair, as a walker, "Yes, door!" Joe's celebration was short-lived, "it's... lock..ed." Joe leaned against the door, catching his breath, "Now, what ...do ..I..I.. do.?"

Think!..Hardy! ..Think!... Frank ...does the..thinking, I sure...could use ...my big...brother..right about...now."

"God, ...please help ...me." Joe prayed, tears and, sweat coming down his face. " I...need ...Frank." Joe wiped away the sweat and, tears, off his face, then he wiped his hand on his jeans, feeling something in his pocket, "Yesss, my... lock...p pick!"

Every time, he leaves the house, Frank is always insisting that, Joe has a lock pick on him, at all time. Even when, they were not working on a case. They were always, falling to victim to one of Fenton's enemies, Joe being the youngest and, most vulnerable has always been an easy target, in situation like this. " Thank yyou... God, for my... big brother."

Joe trying to work his magic, picking the lock, "come on,... come on" finally he heard a "click", he opened the door to freedom. "Yes,... I'm.. out of ...here!"

Slowly, Joe made his way down the hallway, grunting and panting along the way. He was hungry, thirsty and tired, his leg felt like it was on fire, but he had to keep going. Tony's life was at stake. Joe had to hurry, he didn't how much time he wasted, getting out of the room, Dr. Marsalis is probably, his way back to the room.

Joe was about to take a step, when he heard, "He's gone!"

"Find him!"

"Santos!" Joe's heart started pounding , he looked around frantically for a place to hide. Joe found a doorknob, praying it wasn't locked, twisting the knob the door opened, he quickly stumbled inside, before anyone spots him. Joe looked around the room, the walls had little blue bunnies painted on it. It kind of reminded him of a baby's nursery. His blue eyes, fell onto a white crib in the room. Joe looked inside sure enough, there was a baby boy , with dark hair, wearing little blue footsie pajamas, sleeping peacefully, in his crib.

The baby looked exactly like, the one in a picture, Tony showed him.

Joe's eyes wide, " I... found,... Tony's son!"

**To be continued... Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) Thank you for the reviews, I have to say I am enjoying writing this story, It's as much of a mystery to me, most of this I'm just writing as I go, I don't know how many chapters there will be. I don't even know how, it will end? Thinking of making it into like a series, haven't decided.**

**I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. (bty: Santos is suppose to, have an Italian accent, I don't know how to write that, so if you read Santos, read with an Italian accent. only if you want too, its optional?**

* * *

A Friend in need

Chapter 9

Slowly, Joe made his way down the hallway, grunting and panting along the way. He was hungry, thirsty and tired, his leg felt like it was on fire, but he had to keep going. Tony's life was at stake. Joe had to hurry, he didn't how much time he wasted, getting out of the room, Dr. Marsalis is probably, his way back to the room.

Joe was about to take a step, when he heard, "He's gone!"

"Find him!"

"Santos!" Joe's heart started pounding , he looked around frantically for a place to hide. Joe found a doorknob, praying it wasn't locked, twisting the knob the door opened, he quickly stumbled inside, before anyone spots him. Joe looked around the room, the walls had little blue bunnies painted on it. It kind of reminded him of a baby's nursery. His blue eyes, fell on to a white crib in the room. Joe looked inside enough, there was a baby boy , with dark hair, wearing little blue footsie pajamas, sleeping peacefully, in his crib.

The baby looked exactly like, the one in a picture, Tony showed him.

Joe's eyes wide, " I... found,... Tony's son!"

"What are you, doing in here?" a women's voice demanded,

Joe spun around to see, Angela Santos, standing in the doorway. she was about to say something, Joe hobbled up to her, covering her mouth with his hand.

In a whispered hiss, Joe pleaded, "Please,.. don't ... say a ... word," He guided Angela into the room, closing the door behind her. "I will... remove ... my hand," Joe winches in pain, as beads of sweat, streaming down his face, "Please,.. don't ... say a ... word."

Joe released his hand from Angela's mouth, "I...don't know...iff ...I can.. trust...you." slurring his words. "I ... need ...help, please."

"You think, you're going to get out of here," Angela whispered back, "In the shape you're in."

"I..have...to...your ...father is .. to kill T..Tony."

"oh no, Tony," Angela said under her breath, then replied."I'll help you, on one condition."

"What condition ?" Joe asked, not liking, where this was going.

"Please take Antonio with you."

"Are... you... c..crazy!" Joe hissed, " Look at.. me..I can barely... stand, It will be... to risky."

"Please, take my baby with you." Angela said, in tears her emerald eyes pleading. "I don't want him growing up, in this life, I have to save him, from my father."

Angela looking down, at her precious angel, "Tony will give, Little Antonio a better life."

"W..we have...to ..save Tony's life first," Joe let out a heavy sigh in defeat, "The... only way, Little Tony is... coming with me, ...is if you come too.,

"Thank you," Angela agreed, wiping away the tears.

"Okay, now...answer me this.." asked, Joe wiping the sweat of his face, " Are we... sti...ll in.. Bay..port?

"Yes, we are in a two-story lodge cabin, a couple of miles outside of town," Angela answered, "I think, I heard my father, called it Shore Road."

"The manager... at... Bayport Motel, Mr. Wheeler... has a cabin... out here, It is so secluded...you wouldn't ... know where it is, unless... Joe's voice tailed of, "Where is... Mr. Wheeler?"

"I don't know." Angela shook her head.

A shiver ran down, Joe's spine as a startling, thought came in to his head, "What if they, killed him?"

"wah.." The sound of the baby crying, broke Joe out of his thought

"It's okay." Angela spoke softly, picking up her in baby."He just needs a bottle, and a diaper change."

Joe watched in amazement, as Angela quickly, changed little Antonio's diaper, then cradled him in her arms. Little Antonio looked up at his mother, as he drank from his bottle. Angela was speaking softly to him, in motherly words. Joe could see Little Antonio smile up at her. It was the perfect picture of mother and son. They looked so natural together, there was just someone missing from this picture. That someone was Tony.

After everything Tony, is going through, in his life, worrying about, his missing son, a potential witness to a murder, on top of that, dealing with the death of his mother.

There was no way, Joe was going to leave the baby with Santo's. Little Antonio belongs, with his real father, Tony is the baby's real father, Tony needed his son, as much as Little Antonio, needed his father. Joe vowed some how, someway, he was going make that happen. "Angela,...get some of the baby's...things together, only the basic stuff. I...know a place where,...we can..go."

"Not without me."

Joe and Angela spun around to see, Dr. Marsalis standing in the doorway.

* * *

Frank and Fenton were sitting in Fenton's car outside the Prito home. They didn't want to face everyone inside, waiting for news about Joe. Fenton didn't know, how to tell Laura, all he could think about was Mr. Wheeler's body under that white sheet. Fenton shuttered at the thought, that could have been Joe. "Please God, let Joe be alright," Fenton prayed, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Fenton glanced over at Frank, who was just staring out of the window with a sad expression on his face, like he lost his best friend, Fenton put his hand on Frank's shoulder, "Frank, we'll find him."

"I promise you, We'll find Joe."

"Alive?" Frank turns to his father. "I can't get Mr. Wheeler's body out of my head, with a white sheet draped over it. I never felt so scared, I thought it was..."His voice trailing off. ", Joe."

"I have these horrible thoughts, running through my head, that Joe is hurt, needing help." Frank let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through, his brown hair, "What is Santos doing, to my little brother?"

"Why, can't find him?" Frank clutching his fist in to a ball, "Bayport is not, that big of town."

"Some detectives we are." Frank grumbled sarcastically.

Fenton knew Frank needed to venting, he could not blame him, he was just as frustrated, and worried about Joe. It was killing him, to think what is happening to his baby boy. "Frank, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Santos is always one step ahead, destroying evidences, he has people working for him, doing his dirty work."

"We could hack, into phone records." Frank suggested.

"I want to find Santos, as much as you do," Fenton informing his son, " We have to do this by the book."

"Are you saying, we have to give up Tony, to get Joe back?"

"No, of course not." Fenton put his arm around his son, " I care about Tony, just as much as, Joe. We'll think of something. Let's go inside, everyone is waiting."

**to be continues...Please review, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) **

A Friend in need.

Chapter 10

Frank and Fenton were sitting in Fenton's car outside the Prito home. They didn't want to face everyone inside, waiting for news about Joe. Fenton didn't know, how to tell Laura, all he could think about was Mr. Wheeler's body under that white sheet. Fenton shuttered at the thought, that could have been Joe. "Please God, let Joe be alright," Fenton prayed, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Fenton glanced over at Frank, who was just staring out of the window with a sad expression on his face, like he lost his best friend, Fenton put his hand on Frank's shoulder, "Frank, we'll find him."

"I promise you, We'll find Joe."

"Alive?" Frank turns to his father. "I can't get Mr. Wheeler's body out of my head, with a white sheet draped over it. I never felt so scared, I thought it was..."His voice trailing off. ", Joe."

"I have these horrible thoughts, running through my head, that Joe is hurt, needing help." Frank let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through, his brown hair, "What is Santos doing, to my little brother?"

"Why, can't find him?" Frank clutching his fist in to a ball, "Bayport is not, that big of a town,"

"Some detectives we are." Frank grumbled sarcastically.

Fenton knew Frank needed to venting, he could not blame him, he was just as frustrated, and worried about Joe. It was killing him, to think what is happening to his baby boy. "Frank, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Santos is always one step ahead, destroying evidences, he has people working for him, doing his dirty work."

"We could hack, into phone records." Frank suggested.

"I want to find Santos, as much as you do," Fenton informing his son, " We have to do this by the book."

"Are you saying, we have to give up Tony, to get Joe back?"

"No, of course not." Fenton put his arm around his son, " I care about Tony, just as much as, Joe. We'll think of something. Let's go inside, everyone is waiting."

"Where's Joe?" Laura demanded, the minute they stepped foot, into the Prito's living room. "Where is my baby!"

"Laura, please calm down," Fenton put is hand on his wife's shoulders, he could Laura's eyes were all red and, puffy from crying. ,"come and sit down, I'll explain everything," he guided his wife to the sofa, Frank sat next down to his mother, as Fenton began to explain, "When we arrived at the motel, Chief Collig was already there, they had found Mr. Wheeler's body."

Aldo, Chet, Biff, and Phil all gathered into the living room followed by, Officer Riley, and, Callie who had an arm around Vanessa Bender comforting her. "We didn't find Joe." Fenton swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at Aldo. "There was a message, it's the same message I got earlier."

Frank scanned the room didn't see Tony.

"Where's Tony?"

"In his room," Aldo becoming alarmed, "why?"

"Fenton, what did the message say?" Laura spoke up.

"They want us to give up Tony, to get Joe." Frank let out a sigh, as he answered, hearing the gasps around the room.

"I'll do it."

Everyone spun around to see, Tony standing in the living room.

"Tony, no!" Aldo said, wide-eyed.

"Why not!

" If it gets Joe back!," Tony shook his head, running into the kitchen, and out the back door, "I'll do it!"

"Tony, wait!" Aldo called after his son, then turns to Frank, "Frank, stop him!"

* * *

" Tony!" Frank ran down, the back alley after his friend, heading to the restaurant. "Tony." Frank said, trying to catch his breath, he found Tony by the loading dock, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Found it." Tony replied, ignoring Frank's question, pulling out a brick from the wall, taking out a small white box. He sat down on the back step.

"Tony, what's in the box?," Frank asked, sitting down beside him, a little curious about, what is going on with his friend.

Tony ran a hand along, the top of the box. "Something Santo's wants." Tony opened the box, pulled out a white handkerchief, revealing a semi-automatic hand gun.

"It's the murder weapon, Santos used the night he killed that man in Italy."

Frank's mouth dropped. "How on earth, did you get that?"

"Angela gave it to me." Tony turned to Frank, "this is going, to get Joe back."

"Tony, you didn't touch the gun, did you?

"Santo's fingerprints could be on it."

"No," Tony saw the surprized, look on Frank's face, " Let's just say, I've learned a few things, from you Hardy brothers."

A small grin came across Frank's face, soon faded thinking of his little brother. "Tony, I know you want to help."

"There is no way, we can let you trade places with Joe. This gun just maybe the evidence, we need to put Santos away for good."

"Santos is going to kill Joe, it's all... my fault." Tony bared, his face in his hands, "Just like ...mom."

"No, Tony ." Frank knelt beside his friend, "it's not your fault."

" Yes, it is!" Tony snapped, " All I do is hurt the people, I care about."

" My son needs me, I don't even know, where he is. My mom, needed me... She only had a few months to live." Tony's voice choked up on his words, " We went to Italy so that my mom, could see where she grew up one last time. The whole time we were there, I distance myself from her." Tony ran a hand through his dark hair. "I spent my time with Angela..,"

...I just ran away, because I knew when... we got home. She.. was going to... die." Tony swallowed the lumping is throat, "I'm so .. sorry," Tony gave Frank an almost pleading look," I didn't want.. Joe to..die."

Frank ran a hand down his brown hair, Tony is dealing with a lot, his missing son, a potential witness to a murder, on top of that, dealing with the death of his mother. "Tony, I promise you will, we get Joe back. We will find your son."

Tony was about to say something, when a black car with tinted windows, pulled into the alley. "Frank, that's the car." Frank and Tony quickly got to their feet, to their surprise, Angela stepped out the car.

"Angela?"

"Don't ask questions." Angela stated. "Just get into the car."

She lookes at Frank, "Joe needs you."

**Please review thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) Hi I'm back, sorry it took so long to write this chapter, had a crazy schedule, then a bad case of writers block. I'll try to work on my punctuations.**

**Will up date soon. Thanks again for the reviews.**

* * *

A Friend in need.

Chapter 11

" Tony!" Frank ran down, the back alley after his friend, heading to the restaurant. "Tony." Frank said, trying to catch his breath, he found Tony by the loading dock searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Found it." Tony replied, ignoring Frank's question. He pulling out a brick from the wall, taking out a small white box. He sat down on the back step.

"Tony, what's in the box?," Frank asked, sitting down beside him. A little curious about, what is going on with his friend.

Tony ran a hand along, the top of the box. "Something Santo's wants." Tony opened the box, pulled out a white handkerchief, revealing a semi-automatic hand gun.

"It's the murder weapon, her father used the night he killed that man in Italy."

Frank's mouth dropped. "How on earth, did you get that?"

"Angela gave it to me." Tony turned to Frank, "this is going, to get Joe back."

"Tony, you didn't touch the gun, did you?

"Santo's fingerprints could be on it."

"No," Tony saw the surprized, look on Frank's face, " Let's just say, I've learned a few things, from you Hardy brothers."

A small grin came across Frank's face, soon faded thinking of his little brother. "Tony, I know you want to help."

"There is no way, we can let you trade places with Joe. This gun just maybe the evidences, we need to put Santos away for good."

"Santos is going to kill Joe, it's all... my fault." Tony bared, his face in his hands, "Just like ...mom."

"No, Tony ." Frank knelt beside his friend, "it's not your fault."

" Yes, it is!" Tony snapped, " All I do is hurt the people, I care about."

" My son needs me, I don't even know, where he is. My mom, needed me... She only had a few months to live." Tony's voice choked up on his words, " We went to Italy so that my mom, could see where she grew up one last time. The whole time we were there, I distance myself from her." Tony ran a hand through his dark hair. "I spent my time with Angela...,"

...I just ran away, because I knew when... we got home, She.. was going to... die." Tony swallowed the lumping is throat, "I'm so .. sorry," Tony gave Frank an almost pleading look," I didn't want.. Joe to..die."

Frank ran a hand down his brown hair, Tony is dealing with a lot, his missing son, a potential witness to a murder, on top of that, dealing with the death of his mother. "Tony, I promise you, once we get Joe back. We will find your son."

Tony was about to say something, when a black car with tinted windows, pulled into the alley. "Frank, that's the car." Frank and Tony quickly got to their feet, to their surprise, Angela stepped out the car.

"Angela?"

"Don't ask questions." Angela stated. "Just get into the car."

She looked at Frank, "Joe needs you."

"Where is he?" Frank demanded.

Angela lowered he voice, looking over her shoulder, opening the passenger door. "Please, just get into the car."

Frank turns to Tony, "Put the box, back for now," There was something about this girl, he didn't trust. Why did she give, Tony the murder weapon? What kind of game is she playing? Is she working with her father? What about the baby? It made Frank angry to think, that if she is using the baby to get to Tony, it's a cruel game to play. What made Frank even more angry, was the fact Joe is in the middle of this. The message playing over in is head, " Hardy! Give us the Prito boy, or your son dies!,"

Frank felt sick, what if it came down to choosing? How can you choose something, like that? He didn't want to play that game. Frank quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Santos is going to have to go through me first, before he gets his hands on either one of them. Hopefully, this gun is the evidence, we need to put Santos away for good.

"Tony, put the box back, for now," Frank had no choice, but to trust Angela now, his little brother needed him.

"I'll call Dad, as soon as, we have Joe."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Tony put the box back in the hiding spot, then got into the backseat, before Frank could object. "I'm coming too."

Frank let out a heavy sigh, having a bad feeling about this, as the three drove off. " I'm coming, Joe."

* * *

Angela drove a long the ocean front, on Shore Road. It was a vacation spot, for tourist, who enjoy outdoor activities, like camping, boating and fishing. There were cabins, you could buy or rent out here. That got Frank thinking," Mr. Wheeler has or.. had a cabin out here."

Tony added, "Chet told me, his parents just bought a cabin out here." As if on cure, Angela pulled up to the Morton's cabin.

They heard someone screaming from inside "Awwww!"

"Joe!" Frank and Tony in unison, flying out of the car, with Angela right behind them.

They were in the cabin within minutes, " Frank's heart almost stopped, when he saw a man in his late sixties with, short grey hair, of average height, wearing a white coat, holding Joe down on the bed.

"Awwww!"

"Get away from him!" Frank shouted.

Dr. Marsalis spun around, releasing Joe, "Who are you?"

" Frank, that's my brother." In a stern voice Frank responded, taking a step toward the man. "you have your hands on."

"Now, who are you?" He demanded.

"Dr. Marsalis," the doctor replied, "I'm trying to get your brother, to lay down."

""F..rank." Joe said, under his breath, hearing the sound of his brother's voice. A smile spread across his face. "Frank."

"What's wrong with him?" Frank asked, not taking his eyes of his brother.

Angela answered, standing by the doctor."He has an infection from the bullet my father took out of his leg."

"What!" Frank exclaimed, his eyes trailing to Joe's left leg, it was swollen.

Joe started crying. "Make it.. stop," Looking up at Frank grunting, "it.. hurts."

Frank, kneeling beside Joe feeling his forehead it was hot with fever. "I'm right here," Frank in a soothing voice, brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes, " Joe, it's okay."

Frank never felt so scared and, helpless seeing his little brother in so much pain. Looking up at Dr. Marsalis,"Can't you give him, something for the pain?"

Dr. Marsalis shook his no," I ran out, of medicine, to relive the pain just a few hours ago."

" I'm trying to get him to lay down. He needs to stay off, that leg."

"Joe isn't exactly, the kind of person to sit still." Tony said. "Or, in this case lay still ."

"We have to get, him to the hospital." Frank stood up, going into big brother mode. "Tony, will you help me carry Joe to the car."

"Yes, of course," Tony replied, he knelt next to Joe. "Hey, Joe. I'm so sorry...,"

"Tony," Joe cut is friend off, his eyes widen, just realizing Tony was in the room, "Frank...get Tony out of here..."

"if Santos.. finds him here..," Joe winced as he started to get up. "he will.. kill ...him,"

"Joe lay back down." Frank ordered. Putting his hands of Joe's shoulders.

Joe shook his head "No!,..we have to... get Tony..out of here."

"The manager... at... Bayport Motel, Mr. Wheeler... cabin... Joe's voice tailed of, "they, killed him."

"We were staying there, until we got away." Angela said. "My father is looking for us."

"Joe told us about his friend's cabin."

"Chet is a friend of ours, his family just bought it." Tony knotted. " Mr. Wheeler's cabin is only about, two miles from here."

"Joe, is right about one thing," Frank said thinking out loud, "we have to get out of here."

"Before Santos..."

"wah.." The sound of the baby crying, brought everyone to attention. Frank turned around, as Tony slowly stood up, to see Santos standing in the doorway, with Angela holding Little Antonio, and Wilkes, pointing a gun at Tony's head.

"Please, don't leave on my account." Santos giving, Frank an evil grin. "The fun is, just beginning."

* * *

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Do not own Hardy Boys ) ****I worked hard on this chapter. ****I'm not good with medical terms, so if I need to add anything let me know. What do you think? Do you have a favorite part so far? Should I continue? **

**The more reviews I get. The more I write.**

A Friend in need.

Chapter 12

* * *

wah.." The sound of the baby crying, brought everyone to attention. Frank turned around, as Tony slowly stood up, to see Santos standing in the doorway with Angela holding Little Antonio, and Wilkes pointing a gun at Tony's head.

"Please, don't leave on my account." Santos giving, Frank an evil grin. "The fun is, just beginning." As he entered cabin along with Angela and baby along with Wilkes right behind him. Frank held his breath as Santos walks up to grabbing Tony's chin. Giving him an icy stare, "I'll deal with you later." An evil grin across his face when his eyes fell on Joe.

"I've been looking for you." Santos kneeling beside Joe feeling his forehead, "you don't look so good."

" Santos" A cold shiver ran down Joe's spine, struggling to open his eyes.

"Don't touch my brother!" Frank snapped, going into big brother mode taking a step toward the man.

" I wouldn't try anything, if I were you." Santos stood up turning his attention to Frank. " The minute you touch me. Your friend will die."

Frank looked at Tony his eyes glued to the gun shaking with fear. Frank backed off for Tony's sake. If anyone was going to get out of here alive, he had to stay in control.

"Dr. Marsalis," Santos said, his eyes trailing down to Joe's swollen leg. "I want this boy is well, enough to travel."

What do you mean?" Frank narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "Joe's not going anywhere with you."

"I have a lot of people very interested in him."

"What people?"

"Dr. Marsalis," Santos ignoring Frank's question"How is, our patient?"

"Not good." the doctor letting out a nervous sigh, "If we don't get him to a hospital soon...,

" Let Tony..," Frank interrupted,"get Joe to the hospital,...and I'll go with you."

"Frank.. No!" Joe cried, grabbing his brother's arm " Please,.. don't... leave me!"

"Please,.. don't ...leave me." Joe in a pleading voice, tears streaming down his face. "I.. need ..you." came out in almost a whisper.

Frank's eyes started to mist, he didn't know what to do. He took Joe's hand in his whispers back, "Joe, it's okay." Frank's mind was racing trying to figure away to get them out of this. The was only one thing to do, "Santos if you want Joe..., you'll have to take me too."

"That goes for me too," Tony spoke up, with tears in his eyes,"You can do.. whatever you want ..to me." In a quivering voice looking at Joe."Just don't let... Joe die." He could not help feeling guilty. Tony swallowed the lumping is throat, "I'm so .. sorry, Joe" he knelt beside Frank. " It's all my fault. I didn't mean.. for you to..get hurt."

"Tony...not...your fault," Joe said, letting out a deep breath, "nn..ot going ...anywhere."

"Very well," Santos grumbled, heading for the door. "Wilkes, keep an eye on them." He orders, "I need to make some arrangements. "

"When I come back, we are leaving." Santos in a stern voice before closing the door behind him.

"Make the pain.. stop...," Joe winches in pain. Frank brushing away a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes, kissed his forehead, "Shhh.. I'm right here," in a soothing voice," Joe, it's okay. I'll get you to the hospital. We'll make the pain go away." Frank vowed wiping away Joe's tears. "I promise you."

Frank looked up at Dr. Marsalis he pleaded," please help him."

" I don't have medicine to make the pain go away." Dr. Marsalis said, heading to the kitchen. "However, we can try to get the fever down."

" I'll get some water." Dr. Marsalis came back with a pitcher of water, and a large bowl. He had white towels drapped over his shoulder. "Here get him to drink this." Dr. Marsalis said while pouring water into a cup handing it to Frank.

"Thank you." Frank knotted taking the cup from the doctor. Tony helped Joe sit up, so he could take a drink.

Joe took a sip of water, grunting "Thanks." then lays back down.

"We can also wash him with luke warm water." Dr. Marsalis poured water into the bowel. Frank watched as the doctor began soaking the towels into the water. The doctor started dapping them over Joe's arms and legs "We have to do it slowly, so his body doesn't go into shock." Dr. Marsalis put a cool compress on Joe's forehead.

"What can I do to help?" Tony asked.

Joe looked at Tony whispering,"Baby.."

...hold your..baby."

The sound of the baby cooing, brought Frank and Tony to attention. Realizing Angela and Little Antonio were still in the room.

Tony shook his head, "I don't think they will let me."

"What did Joe say?" Angela asked.

"Joe, wants you to give Tony his son," Frank informing the girl.

"I.. don't know."

"Why, not? your father is right outside," Frank said sarcastically "There is a big ape guarding the door."

"It's not like he's going anywhere. Tony, has every right to hold his son."

"Go ahead, Tony go hold your son." Frank encouraged.

"Your right," Tony agreed, "I have every right to hold my son."

Tony stood walking towards Angela. "Your father is going to kill me anyway," he added looking at his son. "At least give me what time I have left with my son."

"I want my son."

Angela hesitated, holding the baby close to her., at her precious angel, "Okay." Handing the baby to Tony.

Frank watched in amazement, as Tony cradling his son in his arms. Tony spoke softly to him. Frank could see Little Antonio smile up at him. It was the perfect picture of father and son. They looked so natural together. There was a smile across Tony's face. A smile Frank hadn't seen in a while. He suddenly realizing Joe wanted. Joe wanted to give Tony some hope.

After everything Tony, is going through, in his life, worrying about, his son, witnessing a murder, dealing with the death of his mother. Tony needed some hope, that hope was in him arms. Tony needed his son, as much as Little Antonio, needed his father.

That hope was the drive and determination, Frank needed to get them out of here. He looked down at his little brother sleeping peacefully, "We're getting out of here."

"I promise you."

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Do not own Hardy Boys) Thank you for the reviews keep them coming. The are encouraging. I added some Hardy boy action in here. I was not sure how to do it. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Will update soon. **

A Friend in need.

Chapter 13

* * *

Tony sat down on the floor beside Frank with his back against the bed. The baby on his lap. "I never thought, I'd get this chance with my son.

"Tony, you're going to have a lot more chances to hold your son."

"I wish I could belive that."

"You will. Just have some faith." Frank reassuring his friend, then knotted at Joe. "He does."

"And, so do I."

"Thanks Frank."

" Antonio," Tony turns to Little Antonio saying, " This is Frank Hardy, and that's his brother Joe. Two amazing guys you will ever meet."

"Nice meeting you." Frank greeted gently shaking Little Antonio's hand. Little Antonio loops his little hand around Frank's finger. He gives Frank a toothless smile. Frank could not help but smile back. "Sorry, Joe can't shake your hand now. He's not feeling well at the moment. By the way, your dad is pretty amazing himself."

Tony asked, looking at Joe."How is Joe?"

"Sleeping." Frank replied as he washes Joe's face.

"That's a good thing." the doctor replied. "Sleep is good for him. As long as Joe stays still he won't hurt as much."

"Thanks again for helping Joe." Frank said, feeling tired he looked out the window. It was getting dark outside. No wonder he was feeling tired glancing at his watch it was almost ten. Dr. Marsalis put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Why don't you, try to get some rest. Now that your brother is sleeping."

"I will," Frank shook his head. "when Joe is in a hospital and we are all safe."

"All right then, I'll go find us something to eat. Your brother needs to keep up his strength."

"All do it." Angela volunteered, going into the kitchen.

"Dr. Marsalis.." asked, Frank rubbing his tired eyes, " How are you involved in this?

"I am Santos's personal physician." Dr. Marsalis saw a look in Frank's eyes wanting answers. "He hates hospitals. I tried to convince him to get your brother to a hospital. He wouldn't hear of it."

"Why?"

"I'm probably going to die, telling you this." Dr. Marsalis hesitated, looking up at Wilkes guarding the door, "Guess it doesn't matter now."

"His wife Angelica died in a hospital with complications giving birth to their son."

Frank and Tony looked at each other. The doctor cleared his throat. " I believe Santos's obsession of having a son, killed her."

Frank felt a cold chill ran down his spin.

Angela came into the room carrying a tray of soup. "That's why my father wants Antonio, to carry on the Santos name, and to run the family business."

Tony hugging his son close. "That's not going to happen."

"I am giving him to you." Angela said, in tears her emerald eyes. "I don't want him growing up, like I did."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Frank asked, not buying this girl's act. He still didn't trust her. " How do we know, you're not in this with father? "

How do we know, you're not using the baby, to get to Tony?"

There was a flash of anger on Angela's face, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"No I don't." Frank quickly explaining her actions in Aldo's office. "I think you're involved in this as well."

"Of course she is."Santos standing in the doorway ginning,"the baby is just an added bonus."

Tony got to his feet hugging his son protectively close. "That little speech you just gave." feeling his temper starting to rise looking at Angela. "…letting me have my son that was a lie."

"Everything Italy, was that a lie too."

Frank could see the hurt look on Tony's face. Tony continued,"I poured my heart out to you. I feel like an idiot, for trusting you. My mom..needed me..."His voice trailed off.

"Wah..wah," Little Antonio starts to cry.

"It's okay." Tony spoke softly, to the baby. Narrowing his eyes at Santos,"Your not taking him." he hissed, then started backing away. Angela takes the crying baby out of Tony's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Frank shouted.

"Wilkes kill him!" Santos orders.

Wilkes immediately charges up to Tony pointing the gun at his head. Catching the big man off guard, Frank in a kneeling position spun around pivoting on his left knee. Then thrusting out his right leg and swung it around in a swift, sweep. Frank caught Wilkes just behind the ankle, knocking out his leg, out from under him. The gun skidding across the room. Wilkes flew backward and landing hard on his head. Wilkes was out cold.

Tony immediately raced after the gun aiming it at Santos. "We are taking Joe and my son out of here. Your not going to stop us."

"your turn Santos." Frank spat glaring at the man. Frank started to make his way to Santos when he heard the sound of Joe's voice "awwww!" Frank whirled around to his brother's attention. Frank's heart almost dropped Dr. Marsalis had a gun pointing at Joe.

"Make a move and your brother dies!" The doctor snapped.

"you're in this too." Frank said silently kicking himself for not realizing it.

"I am, for the money of course."

"What money?"

Santos and Angela looks at each other grinning as if sharing an inside joke.

"Let's just say, I've done my homework on you Hardy Brothers." Santos who spoke up in a cold chilling voice, There are many enemies who would like to get their hands on you. Now, that we have both Hardy brothers. I wonder how much daddy will pay to get you back."

Frank's eyes widen " What?"

"We are selling the Hardy brothers to the highest bidder."

**To be continued..please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Do not own Hardy Boys) I want to thank everyone for their reviews. To the one review you didn't insult me or hurt my feelings. The reviews that I get help me. This is only my second story , I am trying to improve my writing, grammar and punctuations. **

**I try to take my time on each chapter I write. {Here is a tip that helps me; it might help someone with their writing. I try to write what my characters are thinking or feeling? For example, I think about how I would feel if someone hurt my family? }**

**Like I said, I am enjoying writing this story, It's as much of a mystery to me, most of this I'm just writing as I go, I don't know how many chapters there will be. I don't even know how, it will end? Thinking of making it into like a series, haven't decided yet.**

**Anywhere I'm sure the doctor was a surprise twist, had to do something to shake things up. There might more surprises coming. Keep reading and reviewing. Will update soon.**

* * *

A Friend in need.

Chapter 14

" If I were you, I'd put the gun down.. " Santos turns to Tony, "That is if you want young Joseph dead."

"No." stated Tony anger in his eyes, holding the gun aiming it at Santos. " You kill Joe. I'll kill you."

Frank held his breath surprized by Tony's action. He could not blame him, Tony hasn't had time to grieve the death of his mother, now worrying about his son, feeling guilty for Joe getting hurt. How much more could he take? Frank fearing Tony's mental state was starting to unravel. "Tony, take it easy." Frank said, trying to keep things calm. He did not want Tony doing something he will regret.

"Listen to your friend," Santos replied. "You don't be foolish."

"Shut Up!" Tony, no longer keeping his rage inside. While firmly gripping the gun in his hand ready to take aim at Santos. "I am never.. going to let.. you or, anyone else, take anything... away from me...ever again!"

"Tony...don't do it." Joe grunted trying to reason with his friend. His blue eyes glaring at the doctor, "They're... not worth... it."

"Joe's right Tony. They are not worth it " Frank taking a step toward Tony. " My dad taught us, that justice is fought in a court of law, not by our hands. We do not believe in that kind of justice. That's the kind of justice Santos believes in.

Tony, you have every right to feel hurt and angry." Frank knotted towards Santos, "If you kill Santos, you would not be any better, then he is." Frank could see the wheels turning in Tony's head. Praying silently he was getting through Tony.

"Go ahead, kill me. If think you man enough." Santos taunted. "Maybe, you're not as foolish as I thought."

"Wah..wah!" The sound of Little Antonio crying caught Tony's attention.

All of a sudden, Wilkes comes out of no where knocking Tony to the floor. Tony hit his head hard on the floor knocking him out cold.

Frank and Joe both cries out "Tony!"

The gun falls out of Tony's hand. Frank and Wilkes make a mad dash for the gun. Joe watched in horror as the two started wrestling for the gun.

At one point, Frank the gun. "Awww!" Wilkes kicks the gun it out of his hand. "Now for a little revenge!" came his guff voice. Wilkes rubbing the back of his head picks up the gun aiming it at Frank. " Money or no money. I'm going to kill you!"

"Nooo!" Joe couldn't take it anymore, with all the strength he could muster. Joe kicks the gun out of Dr. Marsalis hand, catching the him off guard sending him flying against the wall.

Joe stood up putting all his weight on his right leg. "Sorry Doc,.. the Hardy brothers... are not for sale." Joe picks up the gun aiming it at the doctor. A sly smile comes across Dr. Marsalis's face, glares up at Joe kicking his left injured leg. "Awwww!" Joe falls to the floor panting shooting through his left leg, "Awwwwwww!"

"Joe!" Frank cried.

Before anyone made a move, Frank heard a voice boom out " Police!" Then a swat team of officers kicks in the door. Fenton, Chief Collig follows close behind along with by Officer Riley entered. Wilkes, Dr. Marsalis were immediately taken away in handcuffs.

It's over Santos." Fenton stated.

"It's not over." Santos giving Fenton an evil grin, before Officer Riley took him away. "The game is just beginning. "

"You like to play games Detective." The chilling words ran down Fenton's spin, "Dad!" Frank's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Fenton turned around, his heart almost stopped, when he saw his youngest son on the floor, Frank cradling his head in his lap.

Joe started crying. "Make it.. stop," Looking up at Frank grunting, "it.. hurts."

"What's wrong with him?" Fenton asked, kneeling next to his sons, not taking his eyes of Joe.

"Santo took a bullet out of his leg. Now, It's infected." Frank quickly explains everything that took place, including the doctor's betrayal and Santos ordering Wilkes to kill Tony. they're plans to sell them to their enemies.

"What!" Fenton exclaimed, letting Frank's words sink in, as his eyes trailing to Joe's left leg, it was swollen. He felt his forehead it was hot with fever. Fenton was furious "when I get through with Santos, there will be nothing left," Fenton vowed to himself.

""Dad, it... hurts." tears streaming down Joe's face crying in pain, hearing the sound of his father's voice. ""Make it.. stop."

"Joe, son I'm right here," Fenton brushing away a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes, kissed his forehead, "Shhh.. I'm right here," in a soothing voice," Joe, it's okay. You're going to feel better soon." It was killing him seeing his baby boy like this. "I promise you."

" Fenton," Chief Collig coming into the room informing them, " An ambulance just arrived."

"Thanks Chief."

"Joe, it's okay." Fenton wiping away Joe's tears. "We'll make the pain go away."

Joe's eyes widen, suddenly remembering "Tony?"

All of a sudden, they heard Tony's voice shouting,"Get off of me!

Frank's mouth dropped, when he saw the paramedics, trying to holding Tony down.

"Let me go!" Tony shouted, cursing something in Italian.

" If you don't calm down, " One of the paramedics ordered trying to calm the frantic teen.

"We are going to have to sedate you." The other paramedic stated.

" No!" Tony struggling to break free. "Let me go!"

Joe looks up at Frank, "Go... help him."

"It's okay," Fenton knotted, "I've got Joe."

" Tony," Frank knelt next to his distraught friend, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know your upset, you need to take a minute to calm down, listen to the paramedics."

"Frank!" Frank winches in pain as Tony grabs his injured hand. "Frank, ...I saw Angela run in to the kitchen with my son."

"I have to get my son!"

Then suddenly it hit Frank, wondering why he hadn't heard the baby crying. "Okay Tony, just stay calm and let the paramedics check you out."

"I'll go get find your son."

" Just, find him," Tony pleading, trying to calm down. "Please."

Frank quickly went into the kitchen. Where he found Officer Con Riley coming in through the back door.

" Did Angela and a baby, come through here?"

" Sorry, Frank."Con shook his head. "Chief Collig ordered his us to search the house, for evidence."

"I found this outside." Con held up a plastic bag, inside was a baby's blue pacifier. "It was lying by the boat dock."

Con's words echoed Frank's ears, "We didn't find the girl or the baby. My guess is that, she got away by boat."

Frank felt, knots in his stomach. How do I tell Tony, that Angela got away with his son?

* * *

**To be continued...Please review, thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**{Do not own the Hardy Boys} What do you think of my story so far? I hope this makes sense. There might be some talk about suicide in here. It's not what you think? Thanks for the reviews. will up date soon.**

* * *

A Friend in need.

Chapter 15

Frank knew this was not going to go well, swallowing the lump in his throat. He puts a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Tony."

"Angela got away with Little Antonio."

" No!" Tony cried out, kicking one of the paramedics in the stomach, finally breaking free, "Let me go!"

"I have to get my son!," Tony gets to his feet, goes running into the kitchen, and out the back door.

" Tony!" Frank runs out the back door after Tony. He could hear Officer Riley and the paramedics running right behind him. Frank held out his hand for them to stop.

Frank's heart dropped when he saw, Tony frantically pacing back and forth by the edge of boat dock.

"What are you doing?"

Tony replied, ignoring Frank's question. " it's all... my fault." He laughs sarcastically.

"No, Tony ." Frank slowly walking towards his friend, fearing what his going to do, "it's not your fault."

" Yes, it is!" Tony snaps, " All I do is hurt the people. I care about."

" I've been lied to, threaten, used. Joe got hurt... I lost my son,.. My mom. Tony said tears streaming down his face, looking down at the water. "I can't take.. it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, not liking where this was going.

" Two days ago, I didn't even know I had a son. " Tony looked at Frank anger in his voice. " I've already lost six months of Little Antonio's life."

" That's six months I'll never get back." Tony's voice choked up on his words," I knew it was wrong to involved with Angela." Frank reached over to squeeze Tony's shoulder letting him vent to comfort him. He waited patiently for Tony to continue, " If I had known she was pregnant, I would have been there. " Tony let out a heavy sigh, wiping the tears in his eyes.

"My Mom had her heart set on me going to college. So I could take over the restaurant full-time. So that Dad could retire, he works to hard as it is. I told her about Little Antonio. At first I wasn't sure how she would take the news. She told me right before..." Tony's voice trailed off, " I gave her Little Antonio's picture...she was so happy to see grandson. She told me not to worry, that everything will be okay. I'll be a good father."

"I never gave it much thought about being a father." Tony let out a heavy sigh, "Now that I am, I want it so mad."

"Frank, I made a promise to my mom. I would take care of dad and my son."

Frank said steering Tony away from the edge of the boat dock. Silently, praying for the rights words to say. "Tony, I'm going to hold you to that promise. Lets let the paramedics check you out. You can't take care of either of them, if you don't take care of yourself." Frank knotted toward to Officer Riley and the paramedics making their way to them.

" Tony, we have your back. We're not going to let you drown." Frank said. " Believe me when I say, Santos will pay for hurting Joe, you and your son."

"Thanks Frank."

* * *

Frank was laying in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. When he heard Fenton's voice whisper his name "Frank" He looked up to see Fenton and Laura standing next to him. "How are you feeling son ?"

"Considering almost losing my little brother, talking Tony out of killing himself. On top of that getting into a gun fight with a big ape, who broke my hand." Frank whispered sarcastically, back looking down at his hand in a sling. "I'm fine."

Fenton excusing his oldest son's sarcastic tone, knowing the ordeal he went through. "I'm sorry, about the ordeal you boys went through." Fenton looked over at Joe, to make sure he was okay. ""Everyone went into a panick when you and Tony didn't come back. Phil saw you two get into a black car. Officer Riley notified Chief Collig as we followed the car on a long the ocean front. I knew the minute you were heading to the Morton's cabin on Shore Road. When I heard Joe screaming..." Fenton's voice trailed off. Shuddering to think how close he came to losing his youngest son. No thanks to Santos.

Fenton just spent almost an hour explaining to a very upset Laura and Aldo Prito about happened to their boys. Joe was giving antibiotics to fight off the infection and now sleeping peacefully.

Dr. Bryce had arrange for Frank and Joe to stay in the same room. Making it easer for him to check on his patients, and their parents. Laura refusing to leave her babies, sat in a chair next to Joe. No one was going to make her move. If anyone wants, to hurt her boys, they would have to go through her first. "The thought of .."Laura never felt so scared, the thought of losing youngest son...she shook the thought out of her head, brushing a lock of blond hair out of Joe's eyes.

"How is Tony?" Frank asked, concern for his friend.

"I believe the doctor said he has a mild concussion," Fenton answered." Tony will be here for a couple of days. Aldo is with him now."

"Does he know that Tony almost...?" Frank's voice trailed off. He could not bring himself to finish the question.

"Yes, he knows." Fenton knotted. He put a hand on Frank's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Tony might need some counseling to help him through this ordeal. Hopefully Tony will be okay."

Frank looked up at his father, "I didn't know," his voice full of anger, "If Tony will ever be okay.

"You should have seen Tony with his son. It was like he was a different person. He was smiling. Tony had hope, in him arms.." Frank ran a hand through his hair. "Then Santos and his daughter snatches that hope right out of his arms. They're going to drive Tony crazy first before they kill him. They almost succeeded tonight." Frank looks over at Joe, " And, after what he did to Joe. Santos will pay.

"Santos is in jail where he belongs." Laura chimed, " it's over now."

"Right, Fenton?"

Frank saw a look on the detective's face, that told him he knows something. "You know something, don't you."

"It is far from over." Fenton shook his head. "Tony is our only witness to Devereux's murder. He is still in danger," Fenton looking at Frank, " As well as you boys."

"So, what are you going to do?" Laura asked fearing for the boys.

"Security will be tight here." Fenton answered, "There will be a guard posted outside this room. As well as Tony' s room. I will be heading to the police station."

Seeing that Joe was sleeping peacefully Laura stood up giving him a kiss. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee." Then she gives Frank a kiss. She heads for the door the door for her. "I bring you something back."

"In the meantime, Frank try to get some rest."

" Thanks mom and I'll try." Frank said reassuring his mother.

After Laura had gone. "What is going on with Santos?" Frank turns to Fenton.

Just then, Sam cames into the room." I'm sorry to intrude."

"I have some news about Santos. You need to hear."

* * *

**To be continue...please review. Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Do not own Hardy Boys) Hope you all are liking my story. I was not sure about writing the last part of this story. Tell me what you think?**

**I just what to say thank you to all the men and women in uniform who risk their lives everyday. Wither its fighting fires, chasing down bad guys. Or overseas fighting for our country. Thank you.**

A Friend in need.

Chapter 16

* * *

Frank turns to Fenton asking, "What is going on with Santos?"

Just then, Sam walking cames into the room." I'm sorry to intrude."

"I have some news about Santos. You need to hear."

Frank and Fenton both looked at each other. They both knew it wasn't good news.

"Robert Santos," Sam sat down in Laura's chair to explain rubbing his tired eyes, " is definitely in a crime organization. They call themselves "Heartless."

"Santos is the ring leader. He calls himself Sei Duro, which means heartless in Italian."

"These people are cold and ruthless. They don't care about anyone or anything, except money, power and revenge."

"Well that describes Santos." Frank grumbled.

"How did you find all this out?," Fenton asked.

" From my contact in Italy." Sam answered, as he stood up walking over to the door. "I'll let him tell you the rest."

"Sam, who..?"

Frank and Fenton's mouths dropped when a short, balding man with little gray hair, gray eyes, in a gray suit and wear glasses stepped in the room. The Gray Man a high-up member of top-secret crime fighting organization, of the Network.

The Hardy's have worked with the Network a time or two. They first met the Gray Man at the funeral of, Iola Morton Joe's girlfriend, who died in a terrorist car-bomb ment for the Hardy brothers. Frank, Joe along with The Gray Man tracked down a terrorist group Assassins responsible for her death. Neither one of them can see eye to eye at all and are constantly feuding, due to the their conflicting views.

The Gray Man considers the Hardy brothers as amateurs. The Hardy brothers disagree with the his cold-hearted and violent methods. Gradually, however, they have some respect for each other, and even became "good friends" over time, though he still considers them amateurs and, in turn, they don't always trust him.

There was a smothering silence in the room someone to speak.

Frank finally spoke narrowing his eyes, "Why would you be interested in Santos?"

"Santos killed on of our agents." Gray Man replied, as Sam closed the door.

"Who?"

"Carmine Devereux."

"Devereux was an agent." Fenton said,in disbelief. Just like his sons Fenton didn't fully trust the Gray Man himself, he too did not agree methods.

"Devereux was working on an undercover assignment." Gray Man continued to explain, before he was hit with a bunch of questions,"as co-owner of the Santos restaurant."

"We believe Santo has ties with the Assassins."

"It gets worse, " Sam said letting out a sigh, ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. " Devereux found out the Assassins have a hit list."

Sam looked from Fenton to Frank then his eyes landed on Joe. Frank had an uneasy feeling by the way Sam was staring at Joe.

The Fenton saw the hesitation is his friend's eyes. "Sam?"

"There is a million dollar price for each Hardy dead or alive."

Sam finally answered. "Joe is on top of that hit list."

"The Assassins want Joe because in their eyes he killed Al-Rousas."

" So, Santos wanted to sell us to the Assassins." Frank said, casting a worried look at his little brother. Joe looked so small lying there in his bed sleeping. Frank's eyes trailing to Joe's left leg. The swelling had gone down, and so did his fever. There was no way Joe was well enough to defend himself. "There's no way the Assassins are going to take Joe. They will have to go through me first."

"I don't care what happens to me." Fenton stepping protectively between Frank and Joe." No one is going to take of my boys."

"I understand that a friend of yours is a witness to Devereux's murder." Gray Man stated. "Tony Prito."

"I'd like to question him."

"No." Frank shook his head. "Tony has been through a lot already. He does not need you adding to his problems."

"Frank.." Gray Man started to say.

"No leave.. Tony alone!"

Everyone spun around to see, awake blond hair Joe Hardy, his blue-eyes glaring at the Gray Man ." Stay away from Tony...," .

Fenton, kneeling beside Joe feeling his warm forehead. "Joe, calm down," brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes.

"Dad, keep him... away from...Tony. Every time...Gray gets involved we..have to..play by his rules."

"Someone always... gets hurt." Joe feeling his temper rising. "It's not...going to be Tony."

"Joe, I didn't mean to upset you." Gray Man apologized. "It's important that I talk to Tony."

"Gray, the boys are very protective of their friend." Fenton said quickly explaining about Tony's situation with his mother, Santos, Angela, and the baby.

"Tony did tell us that he saw Santos, shoot a man, in cold blood." Fenton shook his head. "That is all we know."

"Tonight he almost killed himself." Frank said in matter of fact tone, " Santos took Tony's son to keep him from talking. Tony has been hurt to many times already. We won't let anyone hurt him again."

Gray Man was about to respond, when Aldo cames into the room all in a panic.

"They won't let me see Tony."

Just then, Fenton's cell phone started ringing."Detective Fenton Hardy." Everyone watched as, Fenton's face slightly paled, as hung up.

"Dad?'

"Fenton?"

" A bomb went off at the Bayport Police Department."

* * *

**To be continue...please review**

**This is for a fellow reviewer, Are there any fanfic stories where Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys characters read the books. If not it might be an interesting read.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Do not own Hardy Boys) What do you think of, my story so far? I have not been getting a lot of reviews. Should I keep going? I am starting to run out of ideas. If you want some Hardy Boy action please review.**

**I never thought I'd write a story like this. Believe it or not, I just wrote this chapter on my little iPod. Will update soon.**

A Friend In Need.

Chapter 17

* * *

Frank and Joe's eyes glued to the television above their hospital beds. Fenton, Sam along with Gray gathered around to watch and, listen to the words of a young television news reporter. She was standing across the street from the police station.

"A full-scale investigation is underway this morning after a deadly bomb rips through the Bayport Police Department."

The Bayport Police station a solid old fashion brick building. It was an icon in this town, the building even had its own brick jail-house with updated security system. On one side of the building was still smoldering with smoke. All that was left was a big gaping hole, windows completely blown out. Debris littering the ground as police officers worked vigorously at keeping onlookers away. This was so surreal Frank thought.

Frank felt anger building up inside of him. After everything Santos has done, to Tony, Joe and now the attack on the Bayport police. When was this going to end? Too many lives were lost to this man already. Frank could see the mask of anger on Joe's face. He knew exactly was his little brother was thinking. They both vowing to bring Heartless down.

The news reporter continued, " Authorities are saying it happened sometime around midnight. The blast killing at least two police officers and three inmates. Several people were also injured. A group called Heartless is claiming responsibility for this horrific crime."

"Standing with me now, is police Chief Collig," The reporter turns to the Cheif asking, "Chief Collig what can you tell us?"

Everyone could see the mix emotions on Chief Collig's face. As he stepped up to the reporter's microphone," In all the years of being in law enforcement...," the Chief paused swallowing the lump in his throat. Frank could tell he was trying to stay professional. Chief cleared his throat "...I have never experienced anything like this."

"To rest assure the citizens of Bayport, you are safe. The Bayport police are still active and will still maintain order. Our hearts go out to the victims that were hurt or killed."

"The Bayport Police will not rest," Chief Collig in a stern voice. "Until those responsible for this senseless act. They will be bought to justice."

Everyone fell into silence not sure of what to say as, Fenton turned off the television.

Sam was the first to speck," I'm going to head down there. See want I can find out."

"Okay," Fenton shook his head, "I'll head down there as soon as I can."

"Sam, I'll go with you." Gray said, following Sam out the door.

After they had gone. Frank turns to Fenton asking. "Do you think, Santos is dead?"

Fenton remembering Santos's chiling words, "The game is just beginning."

"You like to play games Detective." Fenton shook the thought out of his head. Turning to Frank he answered," I don't know, Frank. All I know is this is far from over."

" What about Tony?" Joe spoke up. Frank knew exactly was his little brother was thinking. "Everyone will be so focused on the bombing...,"

"...that they will forget about Tony." Frank said finishing Joe's sentence. "Who is are only witness to Santos committing murder."

"We still don't know the story." Joe shook his head. "Santos will do everything he can to get to Tony."

Then suddenly it hit Fenton, Aldo was still in the room.

"I'm so sorry Aldo."

"It's okay I understand."

"What's going on with Tony?"

"I went to Tony's room," Aldo casting the Hardy's a worried look, as he started to explain," An orderly was in the room making the bed. I started to panic."

" A nurse came in the room. I demanded to know what happened to my son." Aldo ran a hand through his hair, "The nurse told me...,Aldo slowly sat down in to a chair, "...Tony got violent with an orderly." Tears streaming down his face," He threaten to kill himself...

"if..they didn't let him leave..to find his son." Aldo bared, his face in his hands. "They had to sedate him."

Fenton's heart went out to his friend. "Where is Tony?"

"In the physic ward,...for a mental evaluation."

"What!" Frank and Joe cried in union.

"Tony is not crazy!" Joe exclaimed.

"Who's the doctor caring for Tony?"

"Dr. Susan Sims, she is the psychiatrists who is treating Tony."

"Why won't they, let you see him?" Frank asked, not understanding.

"Well, apparently." Aldo shook his head,"Tony signed some paper permitting me from seeing him."

"That doesn't sound like Tony," Frank shook his head.

"Joe asked sitting up."They can't do that, can they?"

"Not if, he signed it against his will." Fenton thinking out loud.

" That makes sense." Frank said. "Everyone we've come in contact with have betrayed us." Frank started counting off with his fingers," like Dr. Marsalis, Angela. Whose to say this Dr. Sims, isn't part of Heartless."

"Fenton,"Aldo pleading."I know you told me, Tony tried to...he would never try to kill himself. My Tony is just under a lot of stress." Aldo stood up. "Who can blame him. Tony lost his mother, Little Antonio being ripped out of his arms. Witnessing Santos, murdering a man. When will this nightmare end?"

Aldo looks at Fenton, "I have decided to go ahead and bury my wife. I am going to take Tony out of here."

"You're going to leave Bayport ?"

"I don't want to," Aldo no longer keeping his anger inside,"I have to do something."

"I want my son back."

The thought of how close he came to losing his own sons. Fenton knew just how Aldo was feeling, looking at Frank and Joe while saying," Aldo I promise you. This nightmare will end.

**To be continue...Please review**


End file.
